


Tony didn't like Mondays

by Baba454



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baba454/pseuds/Baba454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony didn't like Mondays nothing ever went right on a Monday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)  
> I no its short but I hope you like this 
> 
> x

Tony didn't like Mondays It wasn't because he had to get up early for Board meetings or to sign paper work.Not after giving pepper his company to run instead of him tony didn't like Mondays because It was the day that everything always went wrong for him. The day his parents died was a Monday same as the time he got kidnapped in Afghanistan.The day that the chitauri attacked was a Monday..typical.

So when Jarvis announced that today was a Monday Tony rolled over and intended to sleep the day away. And would of If It wasn't for Jarvis rudely interrupting him saying Nick Fury of shield was on the phone and Tony was required to be at shield headquarter immediately.Bloody great Tony thought as he rolled over to face the window the sight always used to be one he enjoyed he used to like being able to see day to day life of the inhabitants of new York. But recently all that ever caught his eyes was the cranes that littered the city helping repair the damage.It was recovering well after the attack and was nearly back to Its former glory.

"Sir I advise that you start getting ready as you are required at shield headquarters"  
"Yeah yeah I got It Jarvis" grumbled tony as he got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom.Stripping as fast as he could in his half asleep state and under the jets of water Jarvis had turned on for him. Not spending more time then he thought necessary.

After having a quick shower which woke him up a bit he dried off and wrapped his favorite red towel with stark engraved in gold running up the side around his waist.He moved to the bedroom to get dressed once there he grabbed a pair of worn jeans and a black long sleeve top.As he was pulling his top down he caught sight of himself within the mirror he wasn't looking his best he had to agree there was dark purple circles under his eyes.Which didn't match well with there bloodshot look he hadn't been sleeping well since the battle his dreams were plagued with memories of the void of the darkness surrounding him smothering him.With a flash a pair of bright green eyes would appear before him and he would awake with a scream he couldn't place the person who the eyes belonged to but he was certain he had seen them before.

"Jarvis how long till I got to be there" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen and looked in his fridge for any leftovers.   
"five minutes Sir" Jarvis replied in his ever so polite manner although he was sure there was a hint of disapproval in there  
Tony drummed his fingers on the fridge door and shut it with a soft click.Grabbing the keys to his Audi convertible he walked down to his garage and jumped over the door into the car.  
"Lets have some music" he asked as he was started to rev the engine   
AC/DC blasted out of the speakers and off he zoomed towards the shield headquarters and what was sure to be another bad Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Having arrived at the headquarters thirty minutes later with a box of doughnuts in one hand tony walked down the corridors which led to the conference room.Walking into the room like he owned the place he set the doughnuts down and walked to the free seat next to Bruce.Leaning back in his chair feet on the table he glanced around at his fellow avengers.Clint and Thor was wrestling over the doughnuts Natasha was trying to keep a straight face but tony was sure he caught a little smirk in the corner of her mouth. Steve was giving him a disappointed look which made him just roll his eyes.Steve bloody Rodgers finally he glanced over to Fury who looked like he was fighting to keep calm.

Tony couldn't help himself with a small smirk on his face he opened his mouth to say something but a nudge from Bruce and a look caused him to huff and keep his mouth shut.  
"Now that you are all finally here" Fury said while giving Tony a dirty look "we can continue this meeting as you all no its been a year since the battle of new York.There will be a fundraiser held for the family of the people who lost loved ones I expect you all to attend and I don't want any excuses you will all be there and you will have your happy faces on. It will be in two weeks times so you will have enough time to move your schedule around everyone understand" Fury spoke as he directed the last bit at Tony.  
"Yeah I get it I understand" Tony replied rolling his eyes at the director  
"Good now it is taking place two weeks Monday and it will be suit and tie......"Fury carried on with the arrangements but tony zoned out after a while.Jarvis would remind him of anything important if needed. 

His mind took him back to the nightmares to the portal and to the green eyes.They were a bright emerald green as if they were on fire with emotions the more he thought the more features appeared pale milky white skin.Strong sharp cheekbones followed by a pointed nose and a Cheshire cat grin.Finally long black hair pushed back from there face which made them look paler if that was possible dark bruises had formed under there eyes that gave the effect of not sleeping.Little scars littered the mans face but not enough to disrupt the beauty of the face. As the person formed fully in Tonys mind he couldn't stop the gasp of surprise he felt fear run through his chest and wrap around the arc reactor like a snake sending phantom pain into his heart.He felt frozen he couldn't move he saw darkness clouding the edges of his vision and was sure he was breathing to heavy to be healthy  
"Anthony" Loki purred eyes glinting with mischief grin widening  
Tony just stared trying to understand what was going on was and why did his name sound so filthy when Loki said It.  
Tony...  
Tony...  
He couldn't concentrate with people calling his name  
STARK ...

He jolted back in to reality breathing heavy and eyes blurry blinking a few times to try and clear Loki from his mind. He glanced around at the others to notice that they were crowded around him In concern.  
Bruce had his hand on his wrist checking his pulse while Steve was kneeling next to him holding his other hand. The two spys was standing behind him next to director fury while Thor was standing in front looking at him intently.  
"Steve as pretty as you are your not my type" Tony spoke with a grin though he knew it was forced and Probably so did everyone else.  
"Tony are you OK what happened you kind of zoned out there" Steve mentioned as he let go of his hand but stayed kneeling next to him  
"It was..nothing at all just haven't slept for a few days you know me never sleep to busy working" Tony replied.

He shook everyone Off and got up to move to the exit but didn't realize his legs were shaking and had to grip onto Bruce to stop from face planting the ground  
" your not dying again are you stark " Natasha inquired her eyebrow lifting  
"What no of course not don't have to worry about that or have to say it as if its a regular occurrence" Tony replied once again trying for the exit he started walking abit slower than he wanted but it was progress.  
"Well if you don't mind me i am going home things to do people to see" He said as he was walking through the door way,  
What in the right mind had just happened to him he was just getting to his car when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder..shit 

Turning around to face the thunder god he was tempted to see if he could run to the car and make it but chances are he would fail  
"Son of stark how do you fare" Thor asked while still looking at him intently  
"Its Tony and i am fine big guy I promise" Tony replied while feeling uncomfortable with the stare he was receiving  
"I am glad to hear you are better but I need to talk with you ..in private" Thor declared not shifting his hand from Tonys shoulder as if to trap him. bloody paranoia Tony thought "erm OK be at stark tower tomorrow morning " Tony asked as he glanced up to Thor then down to his hands.  
"Will it be private" Thor regarded  
"Yes no one will hear us there" Tony started to feel a little anxious what did Thor want to talk about had he said anything while he was dreaming.  
"That is good I will see you tomorrow Anthony"  
"Tony my name is Tony" he mumbled as he turned back on track to his car still feeling Thor staring at his back like it held The meaning of life.


End file.
